I'll Be
by Bombshell4real
Summary: ::Sequel To *Dangerosuly in Love*:: Ashley has to move on. Dom is gone and there nothing else for her to do but live her life...But when he does come back...will it be fireworks all over again? Or will it be the cold shoulder? R & R!!!!!!
1. Second Thooughts; a women's intuition

Chapter 1  
  
Dominic Toretto walked sadly through the airport. He lugged his bag behind him. He was leaving it all behind him. His family, His friends….His love…  
  
"What am I doing?" He grumbled to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face Letty. She gave him a friendly smile as she handed him his plane ticket.  
  
"I heard that." She said, looking up at him. "Dom, I know this is hard to do, but it isn't goodbye forever. Its just goodbye until everything clears up. Then we'll be back here, wheeling and dealing again. Shit, the time will go by before you know it."  
  
He looked down. It was easy for her to say. She wasn't leaving behind her love. She wasn't leaving anything back there in LA except exhaust and memories.  
  
"The plane leaves in 30 minutes. I'm going to try and find a bathroom. Be at the tunnel thingy." Letty said, slapping him on the back.  
  
Dom watched her walk away. Her features were soft, from the once hard, uptight bitch that they used to portray. She looked back at him, Her eyes tired and worn out from the night before. Dom stopped that thought before he cried. He remember seeing Ashley lying the on the floor bleeding, and all he could do was leave. He shook his head at the thought.  
  
"I didn't just leave her." He said to himself. "I did NOT just leave."  
  
He repeating that to himself until he saw the frighten glances of ongoing people.  
  
He laid his head back. He needed rest, just a few minutes of rest. As soon as his eyes closed his mind began to recollect events that have past from the time he met her. He began to wonder exactly what it was about her that was different from the other fast talking, fast driving, beautiful girls around there.  
  
That's a good question.  
  
What the hell was it about her that got him from hello? Maybe it was her smile. Maybe it was her instant sass and all her class. Maybe it was her laugh that got him all the while. Maybe it was her lips. Maybe it was her hips.  
  
Great. I rhyme now. He thought to himself. Seriously, he wanted to know. His mind went over a complete list of things it was about her, but in the end it rested on her heart. She had the kindest, purest heart he'd ever seen. A girl who lost her mother was trying to get out into the world again. A girl who felt alienated was reaching out to him. That's what got his heart. Not her face, not her body, not her ability. It was solely her heart. To know her is to love her, if you give her a chance that is.  
  
He smiled thinking about the way she giggled. The way she pushed her hair behind her ear when she worked so hard on an engine.  
  
What am I doing here? Leaving her by herself, Hurt and alone. I'm shit. She'll never forgive me for this.  
  
The thought made him want to rip out his own heart. Even if he did come back, what if she didn't want him back? He knew for sure his heart stopped for a slip second…or maybe- it broke.  
  
---  
  
Ashley woke up shaky and slowly. She looked around the unfamiliar room and jumped up in shock. The white walls, the white sheets, the smell. A stabbing pain in her arm made her cringe and grind her teeth together. She looked down to see a large I.V sticking out of her tender flesh.  
  
She closed her eyes again, hoping this was all a sick, sad dream. But the realization that this was real came back to her when she opened her eyes. This time, she seen Mia huddled over in the corner. She looked pale, with her red, baggy eyes. Her heart sagged.  
  
"Mia." Ashley choked out. "Mia." She repeated.  
  
She saw the figure move and slowly look up. "Ashley!" She exclaimed, getting up. She ran over to her bedside and hugged her.  
  
She winced. The pain surged through he body like a white-hot flame.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked, stepping back to examine her friend.  
  
Ashley smiled. "Yes, Mia I'm fine. Just a bit…beat up." She rubbed her temples with her fingertips.  
  
Everything hurt.  
  
Every part of her being hurt. For some reason unknown, her heart banged against her chest causing inexplicable pain. She put her hand up to her chest.  
  
Something just wasn't right. A feeling of lost came over her.  
  
It came to her just then. Right that second. "Mia…where's Dom?" 


	2. out of my mind; so clueless

Chapter 2  
  
"Dominic, get up!" He heard Letty's voice instruct him.  
  
He came slamming back to reality with a jolt. He shook his head trying to get his fucked up thoughts out of his head.  
  
He didn't ask any questions. He didn't know what he was doing, so he just went with it. He followed Letty's slim body as she weaved in and out of other people's bodies. People cleared the way when they saw Dom moving their way. He was big and moving quiet.  
  
When he took his seat on the plane, he laid his head against the headrest and tried to make sense of this situation, but nothing was coming to him.  
  
What reasons did he have? What the hell was he thinking?  
  
His mind failed him. He twiddled his thumbs in his lap. He was desperate for some seriously positive thoughts right about now. Honestly all her wanted was to sleep, in a bed- preferably his. He slowly began to imagine the feel of her body next to his, the way she fit so perfect with him, as if maybe she was mad solely for him and him only. He cringed at the thought of her with any other guy, Some guy with his arms around her. Touching her in places meant for Dominic only. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear Holding her hand…  
  
He laughed to himself. He'd never known a girl who loved holding hands as much as Ashley. That was defiantly her "spot". She loved to have her hand held.  
  
She said she loved the way his hand "gulped" hers down. She was a trip.  
  
His trip.  
  
He needed to be with her now like he needed air to breath. They had their fights, their disagreements, and their struggles. But then they had their make-ups, their agreements, and their times of pure and utter bliss. He tried his hardest to just let it go. Enjoy his time away from it all. All the troubles. All the Strife. All the haters, yet his mind could wander nowhere else. He gripped the seat when the plane took off. He hated these damn things. The ground was the safest place in his eyes. He would have much rather driven then got on this death trap. As the plane quickly gathered air and speed, He realized this was for real. This was solild- he was gone.  
  
Shit. I've completely gone out of my mind. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm thinking.  
  
He felt the comforting hand of Letty on his arm. He looked down at her and she smiled. There was defiantly still a very strong bond between them. Nothing serious. Just something. He sat back and drew in a long breath. He couldn't believe how freaking stressed he was. It felt like he was having kind of an out of body experience. He wasn't Dominic Toretto- he was someone else.  
  
Dominic would never do anything this random or this stupid.  
  
Yet here he was-the man himself, jumping into a black hole unsure of where he'll end up. This was not like him.  
  
--  
  
Ashley grabbed the rails on the side of the bed for support.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone?" She asked, Mia helping her ease her sore body back into bed.  
  
"I don't know. He just never came back. He left a message on my answering machine last night saying that he was sorry for this and to not to take it personal. He said that he loved you."  
  
Ashley sat back. Wincing in pain as the words sliced through her like a hot knife through butter. Her breath grew ragged and forced. Her heart thumped painfully against her delicate chest cavity.  
  
When Mia realized the pain, she can to her side. Ready to lead a healing hand. She noticed her forced breath and confused looked. She sent soft friendly strokes up and down her back, hoping it would ease her over active mind.  
  
It didn't help much.  
  
Ashley burst out into tears. Hot, salty, stinging tears. Her whole life was pain, nothing but pain. That would never change. She knew that, but something had to give. She thought for a fact that Dominic was her give, Her release-Her way out of the problems. He was her shelter from the storm, now he left her cold, in the rain, all alone.  
  
"Ash, don't cry. It'll be alright. I'm sure he is just blowing off some steam. That's all. He'll be back I know it." Mia reassured.  
  
"Your right…."  
  
They both jumped from their flesh when the door burst open. In walked the guys with balloons, flowers, and candy. Ashley smiled at their happy faces. They one by one gave her big get-well hugs.  
  
"You need to get better! We need you down at the garage!" Leon said.  
  
Ashley kittenishly rolled her eyes. "Glad you're worried about my well being." She joked. "No, but seriously I can get out as soon as this stupid nurse comes back in here, and checks me out. I'm already all bandaged and stuff so whatever."  
  
"Wow! Did you get shot?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Unfortunately. Yes…"  
  
"Sucks huh." He said, referring to the shot he'd gotten.  
  
They all laughed when the nurse walked in. "Hello Everyone! Ashley how are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Fine, great! Can I go home now?"  
  
"Not quite yet." The woman said. "The doc has one more test it should only take a minute."  
  
Ashley slumped back in the bed. "Dammit! Soy listo salir de esto piese de mierda! Todos los estos motherfuckers felices! Voy loco!!"(Dammit, I'm ready to leave this piece of shit. All these happy motherfuckers. I'm going crazy!) She rattled quickly in Spanish.  
  
The faces in the room all twisted in confusion, except Mia's. "Never mind." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on its not that bad." Mai said.  
  
"Whatever." Ashley replied, pulling a string out of the bedspread. Just as she sighed again, Dr. Richardson walked into the door.  
  
He smiled. "Hello all!"  
  
Great. Another happy face. She thought.  
  
The Doctor ran a few more tests on her and she was released in about an hour. Finally she would find out where the Hell Dominic was and why he left in the first place. Some answers defiantly needed to be answered. 


End file.
